April and the Beast
by The Controlled Chaos Alchemist
Summary: Because of a man's black heart, his child and three others pay the price... the price of lost humanity. APRITELLO First romance don't like don't read


**AN: Hey, ! CCA here, and on the scene with a version of Beauty and the Beast that will send your head SPINNING! Yes, it's Apritello, but that's fine, right? Also, plot twists galore!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**!In no way, shape, or form do I own the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast, which is the basis of this story, or the 2012/13 version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The former belongs to, as mentioned, Disney, and the latter belongs to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, and Nickelodeon. I only own the plot twists made in the story!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CCA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Empathy takes place when the heart _

_takes over for the mind and your _

_actions represent your character._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CCA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Prologue:

A cold winter's night; the 9th of December brought a fierce blizzard, and the Stockman mansion was bustling with activity despite the late hour. Maids and butlers hustled this way and that, preparing for the Christmas party that was to occur in three week's time. In the midst of it all, a pale-skinned child with dark auburn locks and inquisitive mahogany eyes stared in awe as the servants worked. Another child, smaller than the first and the son of one of the servants, toddled after the blind cook, pale strawberry blond hair dangling in front of sky blue eyes and brushing freckled cheeks, an impish grin gracing the plump, youthful face. The second child turned to the first and waved cheerily, then toddling faster to catch up to his father. A dark-skinned man strode up the young brune, afro-like hair bouncing slightly as he looked through spectacled eyes at the boy, who shuffled closer to the man and clutched the elder's pant leg shyly, maroon eyes wide and mouth agape, revealing a gap in the boy's teeth.

There was a loud banging at the enormous, elaborate doors of the castle-like mansion. The dark-skinned man halted the butler from opening the door, and went to open the door himself, the boy still clinging to his leg. The door was opened, and a cold winter wind permeated the warmness of the main hall, causing the freckled boy from before to squeak loudly and hid behind his father. At the door was a woman, clearly a beggar, whom of which kept her eyes hidden from any that, by chance, looked upon her. The red-eyed boy met her eyes once, and it was as if his mind had been opened up to the world, such wisdom she possessed in her gaze. "Kind sir, could you please let me sleep here for the night? It is terribly cold outside tonight, and I wish to live long enough to wish my grandchildren a merry Christmas this year." The woman spoke like an old door, with a soft, yet unignorably creaky and hesitant voice to match. She made eye contact with Baxter Stockman, the man who had answered, and he saw the wisdom in her eyes as well, but ignored it and leered in disgust at the locks of wispy hair worming its way out of the tattered hood she wore, the missing teeth noticeable in her hopeful grin, the hunched back that came from huddling long hours in the cold, the wrinkles standing out starkly in the light of the moon and the candles combined. "And what do I get in return?" Stockman demanded, the child clinging to him staring at the woman in awe.

Said woman grinned wider in pleasure. "Why, you would get a lovely rose for a single night of my being boarded here!" she creaked joyfully, bringing out a perfect red rose, with satin petals that seemed to glow, leaves falling flawlessly in place despite the winter wind, and thorns placed strategically so one could hold it without getting pricked. It was so unmarred; it seemed as if it wasn't even real. How such a woman came upon such an immaculate beauty was beyond any there. The blond boy, upon seeing he rose, let his eyes dilate as he intoned, "Ooooooooh…"

Stockman scoffed upon seeing the flower, shocking many there. How could he not want such an impeccable piece of botany?! He was a geneticist after all, meaning he could have studied it. "Why would I want a measly _flower_ in return for letting you use one of my beds? That's hardly an equal trade if you ask me." The woman's grin fell a little, but then widened once more. "Oh, but I assure you, this is no ordinary rose. It has been _enchanted_ by a very powerful sorceress, and is meant to grant the holder immortality." she bribed, causing murmurings to erupt from the ranks of the servants.

Two more children squeezed their way out of the crowd. A black-haired child with eyes reminiscent of an Asian in a white _gi_ and deep, blue-gray eyes wormed to the front at the same time as another child with bright red hair and emerald green eyes stepped up. The redhead wasn't wearing a shirt, showing all the world the wide, lightning bolt-shaped scar just beneath the left wing of his collarbone. The blond haired boy inched his way over to the other two that had come out, sensing that something bad was about to happen. The child clinging to Stockman's leg squeaked loudly, scurrying back and hiding behind the Japanese boy and the scarred boy. All hell was about to break loose, the four could feel it.

Stockman scowled even more, motioning his servants leave and work elsewhere. For once, they did not listen to the master that would strike them when they disobeyed, knowing that he wouldn't dare do so in front of this strange woman.

"Get out."

The demand was short, simple, almost nonthreatening. Yet it was those two words that lead to Baxter Stockman's tumultuous downfall. The woman straightened up, eyes turning completely white and glowing with unfathomable power. The glow engulfed her body, then disappeared, leaving the powerful sorceress Karai standing on the nobleman's doorstep. Fearful, Baxter fell to his knees in a position that would remind one of a Muslim praying. An in a way, he was praying. Praying the enchantress would spare his son from a horrible fate. "I-I'm so sorry, L-Lady Karai! I had n-no idea it was y-you! I s-swear!" Baxter stammered cravenly, groveling to the amused woman. Karai smirked evilly at Baxter, clearly enjoying the grown man's fear far too much. "I think a bit of… _punishment _is in order," she suggested, giving a saccharine smile as her eyes swiveled to target the boy that had clung to the man's leg; the child was clearly Baxter's son, as she caught the spark of genius in the boy's eyes, mirroring his father's thirst for knowledge in every way. "How about if I turned you kid and his friends into horrible monsters?" she suggested casually, enticing looks of horror from Baxter and the fathers of the servant boys. "Or, even better, a bunch of mutant _freaks!_" she cackled wickedly. Baxter began groveling even more at this. "Oh, no! _PLEASE _no! Not my son! The other three, I could care less about, but not my son!"

This earned him several glares from the servants, especially the fathers of the boys threatened.

"Seems like the _perfect_ punishment to me." Karai smirked, holding up a spread palm and began chanting. The four boys began to glow a grotesque blue and green, alternating between the two so quickly that the colors blended together, and the silhouettes of the children began to warp and twist in a nauseating way. The light increased to a point of blinding and when it faded, several green forms lay on the floor.

It was only the beginning.

The beginning of their isolation from the world they knew.


End file.
